Hello! Sket-dan? Oh, No
by Jalen Kun
Summary: My name's Sakamoto Kuro. Or rather, that's what I'm told. I've been killed by three bastards, and who knows what's happening to my body right now. I fear the worst. Anyway, I think I'm in some shitty Anime called Sket Dance. I don't know how I'm going to get back, and I don't know how I'm going to survive... I'll just have to kick asses and take names, I guess...
1. Chapter 1

****There Will Be Cursing In This Story. If You Are Not A Fan Of "Bad Words" Then Please Find Another Story To Read. Thank You~!**

_**Hell**_**o! Sket-dan? Oh, No...**

_Chapter 1: I'm... Where..? _

Don't you just hate it when you're running through a forest and there just _has_ to be sticky vines cutting your legs up? And don't you hate it when you have three men in black suits chasing you through that forest, guns in their hands? And isn't it just the most irritating thing when you make it to a cliff and before you can turn around all three men are standing behind you, pointing their guns straight at you?

What would _you_ do in this situation? _You_ would probably try and question the men why they were chasing you and beg for your life. That would be the smart thing to do, because I'm sure you're smart.

Yeah...

_I'm_ not.

"Why the fuck are you guys chasing me?! Why the hell are you guys wearing black suits when it's like, 100 degrees out here?! And why the hell are all of you pointing a fucking gun at me?! Isn't that a bit, um, I don't know, **overkill**?!"

Yeah, I'm definitely an idiot.

"You're a little weird, aren't you? I didn't think it would be this easy to get you cornered _and_ far enough for people to not hear you scream," the man in the middle chuckled, my eyes widening at that last part. So, they're going to either kill me, or severely hurt me. But, knowing I've seen their faces...

I'm screwed.

"What do you want?!" I yelled, clenching my fist. I would at least stand my ground, I'm not going out as a crying, snivelling **wimp! **

"This guy didn't even scream when he saw three men stalking him. Usually, people would at the least call the police, or something. Nope, instead, this idiot ran in a forest of all things! A forest! Isn't that hilarious?!"

"My foot getting stuck in your ass is what's gonna be hilarious," I said darkly, getting irritated at how he's insulting me right before he's gonna try and kill me. That's, like, just so wrong! "Now, I'm going to ask you three _goons_ one more time... What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?"

"He has a mouth on him," the one on the left said in a dark voice. "And here I thought we were going to have a screamer. At least we get to use his body fo-"

"Oh, hell no," I snapped, stepping back a little. They were not going to fucking rape my dead body! That's... No. That's not going down. "Get the hell away from me!"

"Which Anime will it be this time? I think we should give the poor boy a choice, since he's acting so big and bad right before his death," the one on the left finally speaks! His annoying, nasally voice swirling around my head... The things I could do with a gun right now...

Although, for a killer dressed in black, it's pretty funny that his voice would be like that. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, which made the men glare at me. I just stepped back one more step, before feeling my heel on the edge of cliff. I could just jump now and feel incredible pain as I bleed to death... Or die on impact. Or, I could let them shoot me and rape my body and watch Anime or whatever...

...

"Sorry, guys, but I'm gonna have to go. I've weighed the choices in my head, and getting raped just outweighs them all, even if I'm dead," I bring my foot back to step one more step, but freeze. It's like, I can't feel my body at all! I can't move or do anything! I can't even blink, even though just thinking about blinking makes me wanna blink but I can't so I'm gonna have to wait till I can but what if I die and can never blink again but the bigger question is why I'm feeling like I'm stuck in ice or something or maybe time froze but they don't look frozen to m-

I'm sorry, I just have the need to ramble when I'm wary... Not afraid, I'm just wary. I'll never let these bitches make me afraid, even with guns in their hands.

"I knew this guy was too bold to be real. He'd rather take the cowards way out than face it like a man," the one in the middle laughed, clicking his gun. Meaning, he's about ready to shoot me. "I was about to let him pick what he wanted, but now I'll just pick myself. Something that would seem bad to this little bitch." I'm not your mom.

"Hm... I believe Sket Dance is available. Actually, it's _perfect_ for the kid," the nasally one chuckled, also clicking his gun.

"We've spent too much time here. Let's just hurry and kill the boy before it's too late," the deep voice one said, clicking his gun. They all grinned as they pressed the trigger, the bullets seeming to come at me in slow motion. They were all heading for the same spot; my head.

In this situation, no matter how bad ass I am, I _would_ have closed my eyes and screamed. If I wasn't frozen. But, that's good, because I saw three policemen coming out of the forest and tackling the three goons right before the bullets made contact with my head. They're a little too late, don'tcha think?

Everything went back in fast motion, the bullets flying through my head and everything going black. A sting of pain, and then nothingness.

...

Well, it would have been nothingness, but I found myself waking up. I was lying on concrete, but when I quickly sat up I saw I was on a street. Am I... In Heaven? No... I hear voices. And... School bells?

I started looking around and saw I was in front of a school. There were many kids my age walking inside the school, but some of them were staring at me. Did I mention they all had on the same dark blue uniform? Like a fucking cult... And I hate cults.

Along with police officers, bugs, and ghosts. Oh, God forbid I see a ghost...

Wait, but am I in Heaven or not? I... I don't remember much of what happened. I remember getting shot by three men, and then waking up here. My name... My name was...

...

I _really_ don't remember! I don't even remember what I looked liked!

"Who is that guy? And why is he on the ground?" The gossiping kids seemed to be circling around me, failing at whispering about me. What's the point of circling around me and then whispering? I'm getting pissed off...

"Have I grown a second fucking head?! Stop fucking staring at me!" I yelled, immediately getting off of the ground and stomping past the small crowd. Damn it... I need answers... I don't know where I am, I don't even know my own name!

I didn't know where else to go, so I just stomped in the school. I pushed past this brown haired boy who was straightening his tie - Wearing a tie to school? I'm definitely not going here! - and snapped at him to watch where he was going. I wasn't trying to be a bully, in fact, I **hate **bullies, but I'm confused and irritated, and I say mean and stupid stuff when I'm irritated.

There were even more kids in the school hallways, so I desperately tried to find the bathroom. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind crowds, but I can't hear myself _think_ with these bastards talking about probably **nothing** important!

I found the bathroom after a while and speed walked to the mirror. I gasped, because I don't remember looking like _this_. I don't remember looking like anything, but definitely not like this. I had dark blue eyes and brown, messy hair. I was wearing the same uniform as those damn teenagers outside, and I had a few sakura petals on me and in my hair. I shook the stupid petals out of my hair and patted down on my shirt, knocking off the rest.

_Where did these petals come from? _I thought. _Oh yeah... The trees outside the school had falling sakura petals, _I remembered, giving myself an irritated look. This isn't how I used to look, and I really doubt that I had this on when... When I died!

_"Which Anime will it be this time? I think we should give the poor boy a choice, since he's acting so big and bad right before his death," the one on the left finally speaks!_

_"Hm... I believe Sket Dance is available. Actually, it's perfect for the kid," the nasally one chuckled, also clicking his gun. _

I clutched my head, remembering a few memories of... Could you call it my past life? I don't know... But, am I in an Anime? Then, shouldn't I be, oh, I don't know, Animated?! Everything looks real to me... But, am I really in an Anime? That in itself makes no sense, because it's physically impossible. And what kind of shitty Anime is this?! A school?! Puh-lease!

...Sket Dance? That's an... Unusual name. It's also a name that I've never heard before...

"Hey, are you alri-" I didn't let the random boy finish, because he made the mistake of putting his hand on my shoulder... I grabbed his arm and held it tight, making him gasp.

"I don't know you, and you don't know me. If you ever sneak behind me again and touch me, I will break your hand and every fucking finger on it," I glared, tightening my hold. He just widened his eyes and desperately tried to pull back. I let him go and he fell back, tripping backwards into the toilet. I wouldn't normally do that, and I would actually help him out of the toilet, but as I said earlier, I'm **pissed**.

I nonchalantly walked out the bathroom, ignoring the shouts of disdain from the random boy. I didn't care, though... I needed to think things through. If I'm in an Anime, then I need to find the main character... But, if this _is_ a school Anime, I'm going to have to look very hard...

But more importantly, what's my name? I'm going to need a Japanese name, since Anime is in Japanese... But, I just can't seem to think of one. I wasn't really into Anime and stuff that much, the only Anime I've ever seen was Naruto and Dragon Ball Z, and I hated the latter. Actually, I think I've seen a bit more... I just can't seem to remember the names...

Suddenly, the school bell rang, and kids desperately started running into class. I ignored the bell, putting my hands in my pockets and giving everyone a death glare, making sure they won't bump into me. I suddenly felt a piece of paper in my pocket, and I gingerly took it out.

"Why the hell is there a piece of paper in my pocket?" I mumbled, feeling like a lost Lamb. A strong one, though... I'm not going to take shit from no one. I opened the folded up piece of paper and started to read the cursive hand writing.

_Hello, I'm sure you're wondering where you are right now. If you somehow survived the trip, you're in the Anime "Sket Dance." I know it's going to be hard to get used to here, but this will be your regular life now. I hope you survive, but I'm not that cruel to just write this letter without giving you any information. _

_The school you woke up in front of is Kaimei High School. You were transferred there today, and your class number is Year 2 Class C. I'm not going to tell you who the main characters are, but they should be pretty obvious. They kind of stand out, you know? All of your school items should be in your shoe locker... You'll have to find where that is by yourself. Anyway, since you most likely lost all of your memories... You're 16 years old, your birthday is June 4, and your name is Sakamoto (Last) Kuro (First)._

_As where you will live, well, I'm sure the main character would let you live with him. Maybe you two can be friends... And then end up something mo-_

I crushed the letter and started tearing it in half, feeling a vein in my head pop. Is that... Dangerous? I don't think it's ever happened to me before... Must be an Anime thing. Anyway, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! There's no way in HELL I'm living with some random teenager that I've just met! And what does he mean by that last part?! I... I wanna punch something... I **need** to punch something...

"Excuse me, who're you? You're supposed to be in class," some random boy said, walking up to me from behind. The hairs on my neck stood up, but I didn't attack the boy because he didn't touch me. I just hate being snuck up on, and I hate being touched unnecessarily.

"Doesn't that apply to you, too?" I asked, turning around to glare at the boy. He had light brown eyes and long eyelashes. His hair color was black, and he was wearing the same uniform as me... But, it looked a little different.

"I am in the Student Council-"

"Good for you, do you want a medal?" I turned around, deciding to ignore the boy. Just because he's in some damn Student Council doesn't mean he can fucking skip class. Damn hypocrite. "Leave me the fuck alone, I'm going to class now," I groaned, walking away to leave the kid yelling at me from behind. I don't care about that damn _rich boy_. I said I'm not taking shit from anyone, and the only one I'll consider listening to is a cool adult. Which I doubt there's any...

After walking around this giant school for about 10 minutes, I managed to find the class Year 2 Class C. If I'm correct, I think the main character should be in here. But, why do I care? I need to be thinking about ways to get out of this shitty Anime... I don't care about no main character... And those bastards probably put me in the wrong class just to piss me off.

I still opened the door to the classroom, though, staring at the surprised faces of my class. I didn't really see anyone out of the ordinary... I fucking knew it...

"And who would you be?" The teacher - I suppose - asked me. I looked over at him and gave him a calculating look. He didn't look like a main character either... Although, this looks like some boring ass slice of life... I'll probably never find them...

"Sakamoto Kuro," I answered after a while, walking up to the teacher. "I'm the new transfer student, I guess..."

"Well, you sure have a mean look in your eyes," he said in a bored tone. I sucked my teeth in reply, not even going to go there with this man. "Introduce yourself to the class," he ordered.

"I just told _you_ my name. I'm sure they heard it," I narrowed my eyes, already getting irritated again. I just need to calm down... I sighed, "My name is Sakamoto Kuro. It's _soo niiice_ to meet you all," I rolled my eyes, looking for an empty seat.

"Right, his name is Sakamoto Kuro. Play nice with him, you guys..." The teacher droned, also looking around for a seat. The class looked like they wanted to clap or say something, but they just gave me an uneasy look. I just glared at all of them, putting my hands in my pocket. This is going to be a real bore...

"I'll sit down now," I said, walking down the classroom. The seats were all lined up to look at the front board, and I luckily found a free seat by the window. Apparently, this was just homeroom, so I just looked out the window while they talked about random shit I had no interest in. Man, I really, really don't like this...

After a few more classes - We apparently had different classes in the same room. How boring - the lunch bell rang. Many people instantly got up and left, I guess heading for the school store. It sucked that I didn't have any money, so I couldn't eat. And I was hungry... Like, super hungry...

And I become the most irritated thing when I'm hungry, but I'm going to try and ignore the stabbing pain in my stomach. After about a few minutes of just sitting there, I stood up, walking to the classroom door. I had to resist pushing past this brown haired boy with glasses, because he was just taking his _sweet_ time standing there. After another five seconds of him seeming to read some sort of map, I coughed, gaining his attention.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, was I holding you up?" You know... The boy looks pretty familiar... Oh. I pushed him out of my way when I first came into this school. Maybe I should apologize..?

...

Actually, no. I'm not going to bully him or anything, but I'm too hungry to apologize. Or maybe I'm just too stubborn..?

"...It's okay," I faked a smiled, walking past him. "I'm actually new here, can you show me where everything is?" I asked. I really don't need to take 10 minutes to find this damn classroom again... I also need to see where everything else is. It might give me more clues on where the main character is, and I also need to find the shoe locker or whatever and get my school supplies. I doubt I'll be able to keep not doing anything in class.

Before the boy could reply, a girl came running towards us, screaming. "KYYYAAAAA!"

She has blue eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that flips up at the end. She also wears the school uniform; a white shirt with a white sailor collar, a red ribbon and a blue skirt. She's also wearing a black choker and high heels. On one wrist she wears a thick black studded bracelet and on the other is a weird looking wristband...

"Somebody! Somebody help me!" She screamed, rushing towards us. What the hell could she be running from in a school? She finally made it to us and grabbed both our shoulders, making me tense up. "Like you two, transfer students!"

"Us?" The boy and I asked, before she started shaking us. Okay, I'm becoming more pissed off...

"I'm being chased by a hoodlum!" She told us, looking back.

"A hoodlum? Wait... We're in school, how are you being chased by a hoodlum in sch-" I said, but she interrupted me by shaking me again.

"He's gonna sell me off overseas! Overseas!" She screamed. Okay... I'm about to grab her arm and break it in three ways...

"I heard you!" The boy beside me yelled back, his glasses almost falling off.

"Hohohohohoho," a mechanical voice laughed, making the girl stop shaking us and turn around. I blinked as I saw a boy with a laptop wrapped around his neck, his hands furiously typing. "You can't run any longer, missy! Missy, missy," he said, or his computer said... What?! He's talking by typing on a computer...

This boy is wearing a green vest over his uniform, and as I said earlier, he was talking by typing on his laptop. He has on black glasses which makes me can't see his eyes, and there was a long, thin mustache on his face... Although, it looks fake. I-Is this the hoodlum? I can't help but laugh...

"Um, what kind of joke is this, seriously? I don't get it," the boy said, the blonde girl finally letting go of us to stare in terror at the boy.

"This is pretty funny... I haven't laughed... Like this in... A while," I choked out, laughing too hard to speak regularly. Suddenly, I felt another hand on my shoulder, but since I was laughing so hard I didn't feel the need to defend myself.

"Don't just stand there laughing, run for it!" The boy that touched me said. But, I was interested in this boy... Because of only one thing...

His hat.

This boy has messy dark hair that curls upward on either side above his ears. He's wearing a red, horned cap and goggles. He's wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and another T-shirt under it, blue knee-length shorts, black bands on both ankles, and a pair of sandals. He has wristbands on both wrists - one with red, white, and blue stripes and the other with a weird symbol on black. Attached to his shirt are several pin buttons...

...

_This_ guy seems like a main character!

"Yah!" The guy started to run away, leaving the glasses boy and me just staring at him, flabbergasted. Why did he just randomly come in like that? That was strange...

"Yeah, come with us!" The blonde yelled, pushing the glasses boy and I into a run. Why are we now randomly following that red capped boy?! Shouldn't you just get a teacher if that computer guy is following you?! Speaking of computer guy...

"Hold it!" He, or his computer, yelled, running after us.

We ran down the hallway, ignoring the looks of the confused people. We turned and ran down the stairs, me almost tripping, then turned again and ran down more stairs! The computer guy was typing nonsense on his computer and glasses guy yelling "Outta the way! Outta the way!" I was actually just going along with it, this being the only thing close to fun I did yet. We were now running down a hallway, the red capped guy leading the way, the blonde still pushing us, and the computer guy still following us, typing nonsense.

"Hurry! We're being followed!" The blonde yelled.

"No shit!" I yelled back, but chuckling afterwards. After another minute of running, we made it to...

...

The school store. There was a large crowd of people already there, though, but it looked like a mob. They better want something to damn eat!

"Ah, looks like we're too late," the red capped guy sighed, putting his hands in his pocket.

"It's 'cause you made us put on that weird act," the blonde chided, annoyed. Oh, she hasn't seen annoyed yet...

"Question!" I smiled, raising my hand. They looked back at me, so I continued, my smile disappearing. "What the shit is this?"

"The strawberry-milk bread here is pretty good!" The blonde one answered. "Keep that in mind, transfer students!"

"No, no, no, NO!" I yelled, crossing my arms to make a X. "You put on some weird thing about a hoodlum and shit and then you bring us to some school store to buy some strawberry-milk bread?! One, I don't have any money. Two, did the thought ever occur to you two that I don't _like_ strawberry-milk bread, whatever the **hell** that is?! And last but certainly not fucking least, three, I don't like being tricked. Or touched. Or surprised. And you two, or three, adding that computer guy, did all three!"

The two teens in front of me just gave me a blank look, so I put my hands in my pocket and turned around. I don't have time to deal with these weirdos... I have things to do!

"But, eating alone is never fun, right?" The boy with the red cap laughed. "If you'd like, come to our clubroom!"

I eyed the computer guy who just seemed to be standing by the exit. I'd **break** that computer if I had the chance.

"Clubroom?" I mused, stopping my walk to turn back around. "Why don't you tell me the name and number of your club so I can avoid that room at all costs?" I asked, bringing a hand to lie in my hair. I was going to be nice, but I'm pissed now...

"Why don't you come walk with us to find out? You must not have any friends since you're new," the computer guy typed. Or said... I don't know! He doesn't talk, he's using his damn laptop to talk, like some kind of mute! Then again... If he _is_ a mute...

...

_**So, this is the first chapter! I hope you guys at least gave this or give this story a chance! I'll see you all next time! Bye nii~ Oh, and just to be clear, Sakamoto Kuro is not based off of me, not at all. Well, just the little stuff like how we both hate ghosts and bugs, but that's really it... Okay, Bye nii~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hell**_**o! Sket-dan? Oh, No...**

_Chapter 2: The Academy SKET's! _

Since I felt bad for that computer guy, since I think he's a mute, I ended up walking with them through the school courtyard. That glasses boy was with us, but he doesn't talk much. It's sad, I still don't know their names, but I _really_ don't care...

"So, you're the Academy Activity Support Club?" Glasses (That's his name, now) asked, reading the piece of paper they gave us.

"Sket-dan for short," Red Capped Guy (That's his name, now) replied.

I started reading the piece of paper that apparently had information about their club. It also had a good drawn picture of all three members; Red Capped Guy, Blondie, and Computer Guy.

_**Sket-dan **_

_We'll solve your troubles on the double! Come to us for help with any and all activities! Whether it's searching for lost items, or cleaning up the backyard, we always satisfy our clients!_

Wait... Sket-dan? Haven't I heard that name..?

...

Oh... Sket Dance. Sket-dan...

...

Wow.

"In other words, for the students to live a smooth, easygoing campus life, we provide universal assistance," Computer Guy explained. So... These three are main characters? Only the Red Capped Guy looks like a main character, but I'm gonna keep my distance from him... That note those bastards put in my pocket... Just, no.

"That's right! We'll solve any problem on the double!" Red Capped Guy exclaimed, turning around to smile at us. "We're the academy's support group that everyone counts on!"

"Hey, hey, don't go spreading lies like that," Blondie said. "Everyone says that the Sket-dan's just for odd jobs," she looked over at us with a bored look on her face. "Our reputation is awful... That we don't have any clients, and just spend everyday hanging out, doing nothing! All 'cause the Leader is just a big fat slack-ass!" Oh! She just might be my type...

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean?!" The Red Capped guy, apparently their leader, asked. "At least use words I can understand! You kinda hurt my feelings!"

"Um, you don't really have to fight over this," Glasses smiled, but just to try and calm them down. I snorted, putting my hands in my pocket. Should I really join this club, or should I just try to live a normal life here? But, I hate normal... And these three seem far from normal... But they're annoying, too...

"You don't have to worry about it," Computer Guy typed. "They're always like this."

"It doesn't matter to me, they're a little funny," I yawned, walking in their clubroom. Somehow, between talking and stuff we walked back inside the school and into their clubroom. I don't even know where we are, but on the door we're walking in, it says, "Sket-dan. Now Accepting Requests."

The clubroom looked pretty clean... There were maybe a few cluttered stuff on the table in the middle, but it was basically a small, clean clubroom. Computer Guy instantly sat down at the table in the middle, placing his laptop on there so he wouldn't have to lug it around. Glasses and I sat on the bench right in front of the window, while Red Capped Guy and Blondie sat on the bench in front of us. There was a little table in between us.

"Sorry about showing you that side of me," Blondie apologized, placing a hot, pink drink on the table. It's probably Japanese tea, but I'm not drinking it. They could be trying to poison me, or something...

"Oh, right. We haven't introduced ourselves," she smiled. "I'm-"

"This here is our Amazonian Second in Command," Red Capped Guy interrupted, making Blondie scowl at him. He suddenly stood up and put his arm around my shoulder, getting a little too close for comfort. "She's a dangerous creature, so don't get too close. Her acidic juices might get on you... She'll melt you," he whispered, making me glare at him.

"I'm also a dangerous creature, and you're in my kill zone," I muttered darkly, making him instantly unwrap his arm from me and step back a little, smiling sheepishly.

As soon as he did, however, Blondie grabbed this blue hockey stick and hit the shit out of him, making him drop down to the ground with a surprised look on his face, his mouth wide open. He had tears welling up in his eyes and snot coming out of his nose!

"Damn!" I gasped, a surprised smile on my face. If they do this a lot, I might actually join!

"**STOP MAKING CRAP UP! LOOK AT HIM! THE TRANSFER STUDENT'S COWERING IN FEAR!**" She yelled, while I just laughed. She must definitely be talking about Glasses beside me, who looked like he was gonna shit himself.

"W-Well, I had a period there when I was a bit, rambunctious," she told us shyly, blushing. What the hell?! Is she bipolar?! It's like her whole demeanor just changed from a mad ass bitch to a shy ass girl! "But you don't need to be afraid. I'm very well behaved now! Like a hamster!" She smiled cutely, almost making me blush. Almost.

Red Capped Guy suddenly jumped up and hid behind Glasses, a stupid but funny look on his face. Like he was scared, but mad at the same time. "I ain't never seen a hamster as violent as you, dumbass!" He smirked, still hiding behind Glasses.

"**Fine, I got you! Don't move an inch! I'll impale you and the transfer student together**!" She demanded, pointing her hockey stick at them.

"What? Me, too? Why?!" Glasses looked sick now, like he was ready to pee on himself. I was just still sitting down, laughing like an idiot.

"Onizuka Hime," Computer Guy said randomly, standing up. "Nickname: Himeko. Once known as 'Onihime', the now legendary 'yankee' more powerful than anyone."

"H-Hey, there's no need to say all that..!"

"Born July 7th, blood type B. Cancer," he kept explaining, ignoring the girl's shouts. "Her favorite food is octopus-wasabi flavored lollipops."

"Hey, that's enough..."

"Height: 162 centimeters. Weight: XX Kilograms."

"**How the hell do you know that?!**" Himeko demanded, now practically strangling the Computer Guy, who seemed unfazed by the action and just kept on typing.

"Her bust, waist, and hip are, respectively..."

"**You think that makes you look cool, huh?!**"

"Her bodily fluids are naturally highly acidic and..."

"**HOLD IT!**"

"Um, I've been wondering about this, but what's with him?" Glasses whispered to Red Capped Guy, but I could hear since I was close enough.

"Oh, him?" Red Capped Guy laughed... Uh... It's not really funny to laugh at a mute. Even I know that, and I'm supposed to be mean as hell.

"I am Switch. Usui Kazuyoshi," The Computer Guy, Switch, introduced himself.

"I like how he types different emotions but his face is so stone cold," I deadpanned, Glasses nodding in agreements.

"I don't really get it, but it seems like he don't want to talk himself," Red Capped Guy explained. "So he uses a custom speech simplesis software..."

"Speech synthesis software," Switch corrected.

"...To speak," Red Capped Guy finished. "He can find out any personal info in an instant. Better not get too close to him."

"For your information, I was born February 28th, blood type AB, Pisces. My favorite Visored is Muguruma Kensei."

"**Who the hell is that?!**" Himeko and I yelled.

"And I am the leader of the Sket-dan, Bossun. Fujisaki Yuusuke!" Red Capped Boy, now known as... Bossun, exclaimed, pointing at himself as he smirked.

"Ah."

"Well, there's only us 3 members. But we're always like this, pretty much," Bossun explained, putting his hands on his hips. "If you ever have any trouble, come on by. We'll help you out."

"Right. Thank you for the offer," Glasses nodded. He then sighed, as if he was scared that something was gonna happen.

"Of course..." Suddenly, Bossun, Himeko, and Switch surrounded us, making me tense up by how close they were. "You'll be joining our Sket-dan, _riiight_?"

"Eh?!" I blinked. I didn't think they'd actually offer me to join... Not like I want to, or anything!

"We'll give you this soccer ticket and this laundry detergent. Now sign here," Himeko said, smiling. She was too close for comfort as well... They're making me nervous...

"Eh... But, I think clubs aren't for me," Glasses scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm not very good at making friends, see..."

Suddenly, we heard a beep from Switch's computer, and he looked up at us. "I have received information from a witness to the 'Hageitou' incident," Switch told us. "It is just as you suspected, Bossun."

"For real?!" Himeko gasped.

"Okay! Let's identify the culprit!" Bossun exclaimed.

"What the hell is Hageitou?" I asked, gaining their attention back on us.

"Here," Switch pressed a button on his laptop and showed me a picture. There was either blood on the walls or blood on the concrete, but there was blood either way.

"What happened?" I asked, suddenly feeling as if I was gonna be attacked or killed. I don't want to die twice, thank you! "Did someone get killed?"

"Calm down," Switch told me, clicking the picture to show the _whole_ picture. It had Kanji writing in red paint on a school wall...

"Hage... Itou?" Glasses read. For some reason, my mind told me Hage means bald. So... Is the person that did this calling Itou bald?

"Yeah, see... It got out that Itou-sensei wears a hairpiece," Bossun explained.

"He was barely holding back tears, forcing a smile... Poor thing," Himeko added.

"If I was a teacher I wouldn't let no damn brat make me cry," I yawned, sitting back down on the bench. "I would beat the shit out of that kid."

"We've been investigating the graffiti under the codename 'Hageitou Incident'," Switch continued explaining.

"O-Oh, I see," Glasses nodded, looking a little freaked out.

Suddenly, the bell rang, meaning it was time for class. We all left the clubroom and went back to our classes. Apparently, we were all in the same class; Year 2 Class C. I can't believe I didn't see them earlier... I should have at least seen Switch with a computer, or Himeko with her blonde hair! I... I'm still not comfortable around Bossun, even though he is the main character. I feel like those bastards in the black suits are just messing with me, but you have to be sure... I just don't like him that much.

Since I still didn't figure out where the shoe lockers were, I made an excuse saying I was abruptly transfered here, so I didn't have all my supplies. The teachers all fell for it, but they said I must have it by the end of the week.

Suddenly, before I knew it, school was over. The final bell rang and kids just started leaving. Some of them stayed behind, probably taking a long time to get all their stuff ready or staying for clubs... Speaking of clubs...

They forgot to ask _me_ if I wanted to join. Glasses, who I found out is Sugihara Teppei, answered, but _I_ didn't. Oh well... They'll probably ask me later, and I'll make them give me a few things before accepting, since they seem really desperate. Hm... Maybe I can sneak in the school over night? I'll ask for some towels to wash myself off with... I do need some toothpaste and a toothbrush... Did they put money in my shoe locker also? I'll do anything than stay with Bossun, I don't care if I have to sleep in a tree!

"Hey, Kuro!"

I looked away from the window to see Bossun, Himeko, and Switch. You know, these three are a weird trio...

"Hi, hope you had a first great day!" Bossun greeted, bringing his hand up as if he was trying to give me a high five. I just narrowed my eyes at him... Didn't I scare him off enough in the clubroom?

"What do you want?" I asked, looking back at the window. They were silent for a while, probably confused at how I was acting, before Himeko answered.

"Um, do you want us to give you a tour of the campus?" She asked me. I thought about this for a minute, before shaking my head. I'm too hungry to deal with them... And I still don't know what I'm going to do... I'm getting pissed!

After a while, I finally spoke, "Take me to your clubroom."

There was a moment of silence. Bossun's mouth opening up a little, Himeko's eyes widening, and Switch... Just staring at me in his indifferent way.

...

"Yay!" Bossun and Himeko cheered, the latter grabbing me by the arm. I widened my eyes, trying to tell them I wasn't joining yet, but they just kept cheering.

"We finally have a new member; Sakamoto Kuro," Switch said, acting like the two teens beside him were invisible. "Nice to have you in our gang."

"N-No! Wa-"

"To the clubroom!" Bossun yelled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the classroom. Himeko had my arm in her hand, running right beside Bossun. Switch just jogged behind us, typing things like, "Yay!" and "New member!"

After about 5 minutes of running, we made it to the clubroom. Bossun and Himeko immediately sat down in the same spot they sat when I first met them, and Switch sat at the table. I sat on the bench opposite from the other two members, trying to relax myself. I failed, because they are staring at me _waaay_ too creepily...

"Um," I started, the silence becoming uneasy.

"Sign here. Hurry," Himeko grinned, placing the signing sheet on the table in front of me. She then quickly placed a pen down, eying me as if I would change my mind. If I was in the normal world, I probably _would_ have said no. But... I need to do this to survive...

"Okay," I grabbed the pen and started writing my name, the two members in front of me seeming to sweat in anticipation. Even Switch was staring at me a little too hard... After I finished, Himeko grabbed the pen and paper and tossed them to Switch, while Bossun stood up and cheered.

"Your fate is sealed," Switch said. "Hohohohoho." Uh... What?

"You will now be a member forever! You can't escape now!" Bossun laughed, high fiveing Himeko.

"You should have read the contract! Hahahaha!" Himeko laughed along with them. You know... With all of them laughing like that...

...

They must be _really_ unpopular...

"You know," I started in a sing song voice. "The way you three are acting... I can quit any damn time I want. Don't push your luck," I demanded, narrowing my eyes at them all. They just paused, the air seeming to be cut in half, before Switch turned back to his computer, Bossun bowing down in front of me, and Himeko sitting down like a sophisticated rich bitch.

"Whatever do you need, master?" Bossun asked, looking up at me with a smile. I inwardly gagged and turned away, feeling the need to leave. Himeko suddenly smacked Bossun on the head, chiding him to not bother me. Hn, they better...

"Also," I announced, smirking at their scared expressions. They must really not want me to leave! "I am going to need a small towel, a big towel, and..." I put a hand on my chin, thinking deeply. I can use the school soap... "That will be all."

"Here, my lord," Bossun immediately grabbed two towels, placing them on the table in front of me. I grabbed them like I didn't want them, not wanting them to think I'm poor. Even though now, I am...

After a few minutes of lying around, having small talk, Bossun asked if he could sit by me. I quickly declined, lying on my back to make sure he wouldn't sit by me. Why would he want to sit by me anyway? The only reason I'm here is because I think it'll be strategically wise being around the main characters. However, it doesn't mean I'm friends with any of them... Although, Himeko is getting there.

"Why won't you let me sit with you?!" Bossun whined, not daring to walk over to me because of my 'dark aura'.

"Why the fuck do you want to sit with me?" I asked, calmly looking up at the ceiling. "I'm not in the mood, so piss off."

"Heh, fine. It's not like I wanted to sit with you anyway," Bossun turned away, laying in the same position I was on his own bench. I turned to glare at him, while he turned to smirk at me. "You're more dangerous than Himeko."

"**What was that, Bossun?**"

"You better damn believe it," I replied, ignoring Himeko. Bossun did the same, just smirking at me while I glared at him. I _really_ don't like him, even though he is supposed to be my _boss_. No one is the boss of me, especially not in this shitty Anime. A group of three that does odd jobs around the school? Lame. This show probably doesn't even have any action... I'm gonna hate it here, especially with that damn Bossun...

"Sheesh, I'm bored," Bossun sighed. "I wonder if anything'll come our way?" Himeko was reading, while Switch was furiously typing on his computer. I wonder how he learned to type that fast...

"Like what?" Switch asked Bossun.

"Say, the door opens suddenly, and behind it is a victim covered in blood," Bossun yawned.

"P-Please help me!"

We all looked up to the door to see... Teppei standing there with blood covering his hair and going down his face onto his clothes!

"Yeah, just like that," Bossun groaned, sitting up to look at who's at the door. Everything paused. Himeko gaping... Switch just staring at him like it's perfectly normal for a boy to be bleeding like that... Bossun just staring, registering everything... And me just raising a brow at the profusely bleeding boy.

...

...

"AAAAHHH!" Bossun screamed. "You're covered in blood!" You're busting my **fucking** eardrums, you know...

"Uh, you're mistaken! This is paint!" Teppei reassured. Making us all sigh in relief before turning away from him. What? He's not _that_ important...

"What? Paint? Don't scare me like that, man," Bossun sighed. Suddenly, we realized he was covered in _paint_ and looked back up at him. "Hey!"

"What happened?" Himeko asked.

"Um, you see, just before..." Teppei sighed, as if it was hurting him to remember something like that. "I was looking at the koi in the pond behind the gymnasium. And then... Someone just poured paint on me from the window above me. I turned around and looked up, and the person just looked like a dark figure with a mask on as he disappeared... It was like I was dreaming or something. Almost as if it was a horror story..."

"As if," Himeko scoffed. "I ain't heard of an afterlife where ghosts drop paint on ya."

"Y-You have a point," Teppei scratched his head sheepishly.

"It must have been a bully," I inquired, standing up and cracking my knuckles. "Just tell me who it is, I promise I'll make sure they won't do it again," I smirked, fantasizing about beating some bully up. I said I hate bullies, and even though Teppei isn't my friend, I know him enough to defend him from a bully. "Finally, some action..."

"However, Kuro, I doubt that a new transfer student like him would have someone with a grudge against him," Switch said. "If it was a random criminal act, then there is a high possibility that there will be another victim."

"I think so too, and that's why I came here," Teppei agreed. "I figured, this is a job for the Sket-dan!"

"Oh? Looks like the transfer student gets it!" Bossun exclaimed.

"But!" Teppei yelled, looking down. "I'd rather it not involve me too much... If it got around that something like this happened to a new transfer student so soon, then..." He stopped, not daring to say anymore.

"Yeah," Bossun agreed, before grinning. "Secret investigations are our specialty! We'll catch this 'Paint Mask' before anyone ever notices! Leave it to us!"

"Right. Thank you," Teppei nodded.

"And now that I'm apart of this Sket-dan, I can get in this investigation too," I smirked, cracking my knuckles. "I could be the bait, and when they pour the paint on me I'll light their ass up! Hehehe," I chuckled, already seeing it now.

"Got it, dudes?" Bossun asked us. "Tomorrow we start the inges... **The investigation!**"

"He stammered?" Switch typed.

"So close! If you'd only said it right," Himeko sighed.

"You're so lame," I said, giving him a disappointing look.

"What? Don't be so picky!" Bossun yelled. "Fine, I'll do it again! Start the instaga..."

"Wow..."

"S-Start the gastr..."

"You must really have a serious problem," I deadpanned. "If I were to quit, you'd be the reason."

"Whaaa?!"

"Bossun! Stop being so lame and say it right!"

"I-I-I can't!"

"Lame~"

"BOSSUN!"

After that weird incident, Teppei left, but not before I noticed the sadness in his face. I guess it's because of what happened... That's gonna be hard to explain to his parents. Anyway, soon after, Himeko had to leave since it was now dark outside, followed by Switch for a stupid reason. That unfortunately left Bossun and I together, which I quickly suggested we should leave. Not before I made him show me where the shoe lockers were. After that, Bossun said we should walk home together, to which I declined and said I had to use the bathroom so he went on without me.

Apparently, they did leave me a little money, but I wasn't going to the store by myself in the dark. I didn't even know where one was... So I just prayed that my breath wouldn't stink, until I go with someone to the store tomorrow.

...

Apparently, they don't lock the clubroom doors, so after I used the towel and the bathroom sink water to wash myself off, I dried off with the big towel and slept in the Sket-dan clubroom. I told you all I'm wary of ghosts, so you can tell how... Um... Nervous I was being in there in the dark alone. Especially because Japan has some weird shit going on sometimes...

I was half hoping that when I fall asleep, I'll wake up in my real world... But, I just can't remember hardly anything about my past life! Did I have good parents? Were my parents even alive?! Did I have siblings..? I... I just don't know! For some unknown reason, I fell asleep with a few tears in my eyes that night... In that cold, dark, eery clubroom... That's where I spent my first night in this world.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hell**_**o! Sket-dan? Oh, No...**

_Chapter 3: The Academy SKET's! Part 2..._

The sound of talking woke me up, and it took me about a minute to realize I was still in the clubroom. I tossed the covers off of me and jumped up, rubbing my eyes. I found a piece of gum on the table, so I eagerly ate it, happy that my breath wouldn't stink so bad now. I didn't care about my hair, and I left my blue uniform jacket on the table so I was only wearing my white shirt. I put on my socks and shoes and ran out the clubroom, heading towards the bathroom to wash my face.

It took a while for me to find it, since this school is so damn big. But, I found it nontheless and ran inside, turning on the sink and washing my face. The boys that walked in gave me weird looks, but they probably just thought I was trying to wake myself up. I looked in the mirror, and my hair was messier than yesterday, but in a cool Anime way.

I sluggishly walked out of the bathroom, heading for the shoe lockers. I was still pretty sleepy... Oh, I need to tell the Sket-dan to show me where the stores are. Maybe we can do it during lunch break... Can you leave the school during lunch break? I don't know, but I'm going to need to buy some toothpaste, a toothbrush, and deodorant. Maybe living in the school won't be so bad... If only I had a phone to pass the time with...

I grabbed all of my supplies that were in some kind of bag, along with my money, and headed off to homeroom. I didn't notice that the bell rung already, so when I finally found the classroom, I was late. I got a small scolding, since it was my second day here, but he told me not to be late tomorrow. I just nodded, not really caring. What are they gonna do, call my parents? I don't have any... Not in this world, at least... But, then they'd find out... And I'd be put in an orphanage! I don't want that... I'd rather stay with Bossun than that! Speaking of that idiot...

"Hi, good morning, Kuro!" Bossun greeted, Himeko and Switch right beside him. "Did you sleep well last night? Since you just moved here and all..."

"Is that any of your fucking business how I slept?" I asked, turning away from them to look out the window. The next teacher was supposed to be here, but she's taking a long time, so we're just talking and stuff until she gets here.

"Kuro is not a morning person," Switch noted. "He's also a potty mouth. This'll be good information." ...How does a person deal with a stalker?

"For what, Switch?" Himeko asked, annoyed. "Some people don't like it when you take notes about them right in front of them." Damn straight.

"Anyway, since you are now an official member of Sket-dan, we got you this," Bossun went in his pocket and took out a black wristband. It had the same weird symbol that they had on their wristbands. I also saw this symbol on their door... I guess this is the Sket-dan symbol. It has the word "SKET" on it, too.

"Thanks," I mumbled, grabbing the wristband and putting it on my right wrist. "Now, class is about to start, so you three can go."

"And don't forget, we're helping the new transfer student today," Himeko reminded.

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah... Bye."

"See ya!" And with that, they were back to their seats. Teppei just had his head down on the table... I guess he's still shooken up about what happened. The thought of a new transfer student already having a bully on the first day... That's pretty sad. I'm gonna make sure I teach this bully a lesson. Not because Teppei is my friend, cause he's not, just because I hate bullies. And I'm now officially in the Sket-dan, so it's kinda what I have to do.

...

Time goes really fast, you know? Before I knew it, it was Lunch Break, meaning it was time to help Teppei. As soon as I walked out the classroom, Bossun, Himeko, Switch, and Teppei greeted me. And after that, we walked out to the courtyard, trying to look for clues. We walked over to this boy and girl sitting on a bench, the boy smirking and the girl blushing.

"Hey!" Bossun called out to them, gaining their attention.

I guess the Sket-dan knew one of them, because Bossun and Himeko gave them dark looks. Switch still had his indifferent face on, but if he stares at you long enough, it's pretty scary. I always look scary and mean, so I just kind of fit right in. Teppei was the odd one, sweat dropping at what we were doing.

"We gots something we needs to ask ya," Bossun said.

The boy gasped, trembling at our scary looks. "W-What?" He asked, gaining enough courage to at least say that.

"Ma-kun, I'm scared!" The girl squealed.

"Don't be scared!" Bossun boomed. "You two lovebirds perch their all the time, don't ya?" He asked, the two teens in front of us shifting nervously, not answering. "I ask ya if you come here every day?!"

"You guys didn't see anyone suspicious around here, did ya?" Himeko asked, bending down in front of them. She had her blue hockey stick in her hand, the one she used to hit the shit out of Bossun with. She suddenly looked up, looking pissed as hell. "**Did ya see any suspicious lookin' dude that seemed outta place?!**"

"You look suspicious as hell yourself," I deadpanned.

"N-No," the boy looked down, seemingly in thought. "Oh, but when it comes to evil lookin', I saw Jougasaki and his buddy painting over graffiti on the wall."

"Who the fuck is Jougasaki?!" I demanded, taking a threatening step towards them. "You know what happens when people lie to me, right? You aren't lying to save yourself, are ya?" For some reason, Teppei squealed, probably scared of my act. I'm just trying to get information, sheesh...

"Jougasaki is the one responsible for the 'Hageitou' incident," Switch told me. "I believe Mr. Itou ordered them to paint over the previously mentioned graffiti yesterday."

"Oh," I nodded, already not liking this Jougasaki guy...

"Anyway, later fools-in-love. And give it a rest already!" Bossun started to run away to someplace else, signaling us to follow. "You'll break up soon, anyway."

"Yeah, take it down a notch, seriously!" Himeko yelled. "You're embarrassing just to look at!"

"It's gonna piss me off if I see you two not together tomorrow!" I yelled.

"Hey! Why're you throwing those lines out while you make a run for it?!" The boy yelled after us.

"Kosaka Masatoshi," Switch started. Woah... It's cool that he can type and run at the same time! "A crafty conversationalist, he's dated up to three girls at once in the pass. Lately he's bragged to his friends about how he's only aiming for stupid, easily duped girls." Switch, you really _are_ a stalker, aren't you?

"Aaah, h-how did you find that out?" That was all I heard before we came out of earshot. I hope that girl gives him a fist to the fist... Ugh, when are we gonna be fighting?!

We sat down to get a little rest and think over what we should do next. Switch and Bossun were sitting on the ground, while Himeko, Teppei, and I were standing up.

"Jougasaki is definitely a bad enough dude to do something like this, so it's a possibility; however..." Bossun stopped, looking over to Switch.

"If we accuse him without any proof, it will backfire," Switch finished.

"I'll leave you to investigate his background," Bossun ordered Switch. He then turned to Himeko and myself. "We'll tail him and get us some evidence."

"Um, does 'we' include me?" Teppei asked.

"You bet, rookie," Bossun nodded, making this weird face. I swear... His facial expressions are just...

Bossun put his arm to his chest, showing off his Sket-dan wristband. Himeko and Switch stood beside him, doing the same. I just blinked while Teppei was at a lost for words.

"What are you idiots doing?" I deadpanned.

Bossun gave me an annoyed look. "This is the Sket-dan pose! Come on!" He whispered, but failed at it since I'm sure Teppei heard. I just blinked again before sighing and standing beside Himeko, doing the lame pose. Gah... I just want to gag...

"Now, where were we? Oh yeah," Bossun nodded. "You bet, rookie!"

"We're the Sket-dan!"

"All for one and one for all!"

"Uh... And another useless saying about teamwork..."

"I think I'll just hold you back, so I'll go wait in the clubroom," Teppei said, sweat dropping.

"Heh, fine. I'll just show off our tailin' skills to our new member," Bossun said, smirking at me. I just scoffed, not caring about his tailin' skill or whatever at all. I just want to beat some ass!

"You're annoying," I finally said, making him gasp.

"Bossun!" Himeko held her hockey stick up, planning to hit the boy. "I swear, if Kuro leaves because you're so damn annoying... **I'll kill you.**" Yeah, Himeko is awesome.

After that, hopefully Bossun will get the hint and leave me alone, we found this muscly boy who they told me was Jougasaki. He was just leisurely walking down this path (This school is big...) outside, talking to his friend. Bossun, Himeko, and I was spying on them, hiding in bushes and stuff... For some reason, Bossun had on an afro and mustache.

"And that's why I told him: 'You've got a big mouth for such a weakling!' Then he was shaking like a leaf!" Jougasaki's friend laughed. I swear, he's talking way too loud.

"I feel the need to punch his face in," I said, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Acting like that, it's a safe bet they've done something they oughta feel guilty about," Bossun said, turning to look at me. I did the same; looking at him, and I realized he was _too_ close. He just narrowed his eyes at me while I glared at him. I could hardly recognize him with that giant mustache and afro...

After a few seconds, we both suddenly realized Bossun's afro was... Smoking...

...

"Ah!" I jumped back, not knowing if it would blow up, or something. Bossun just screamed, rolling around on the ground and patting his smoking afro. Himeko was just standing there, scowling at Bossun with matches in her hand. Who carries around a pair of fucking matches?!

"What the hell is with you using an afro as a disguise?!" Himeko yelled. "You stick out like a sore thumb, **you friggen' idiot!**"

"**I ain't frizzen'!**" Bossun yelled back. "This is camouflage that allows me to blend into the bushes!"

"How does a _black_ fucking afro go with a _green_ fucking bush?!" I yelled, annoyed by his stupidity.

"Exactly," Himeko agreed. "You look like some old dude with a perm!" She suddenly held her nose, waving her hand. "It stinks!"

"You're the one who set it on fire!" Bossun sighed, turning around, and they were gone! It looks like they ran away... Damn it!

"See, we lost track of them!" I hissed. We all ran in the clearing, looking around for a trace.

"You search over that way!" Bossun ordered Himeko.

"Right!" And she ran off to where Bossun pointed too.

"Kuro, help me look!" He tried to order me, but I declined.

"Hell no! Why should I stay with you?!"

"There's no time for that! Just help!"

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want!"

While Bossun and I argued, Himeko suddenly called our names, speeding towards us.

"Watch out, you guys!" She screamed, using her hockey stick to grab Bossun by the collar and pull him into me. A splash of red paint fell on the ground where Bossun was just standing. I fell down and he fell on top, both of us groaning from the pain of being suddenly pushed on the ground. "Bossun! Kuro!"

Bossun was still on top of me, his face blue and his tongue out, trying to get some air. She suddenly realized that and let go of his collar, his face returning to normal. He then coughed in my face, making my scowl darken. I'm going to kick his ass...

"Are you two okay?" Himeko asked. Oh, trust me, he won't be... Also the person who spilt that paint...

"Whatever, after him!" Bossun ordered. Himeko nodded, running off after the culprit.

"Now," I started, grabbing him by the arm and giving him a death grip. Sadly, he was holding himself up over me with that arm, and using the other arm to cough into. So, he fell onto me, our chests bumping and eyes widening. Our faces were less than two inches apart, and my breath hitched for some reason. I also just noticed the suggestive position we were in; his body completely on top of mine, his groin on my thigh and vice versa.

...

"Get. Off. Of. Me," I demanded, my voice dangerously low. He blinked, before instantly obliging, practically jumping off of me.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled.

"Whatever," I shrugged, dusting myself off. "But, you coughed in my face. That's another thing I hate," I glowered over him menacingly, him trying glower back, but failing.

"W-Wait! Kur-"

I just punched him one time in the nose, that's all. I'm not going to waste my strength on a lame main character like _him_. I'm saving the rest of my strength for the bastard that poured paint on the ground over there... Jougasaki...

"Damn it! That hurt!" Bossun whined as we ran to where Himeko ran off to. His nose was bleeding, but not much. It's not my fault that he coughed in my fucking face. He's lucky that's the only thing I did.

"You shouldn't have coughed in my face," I shrugged.

"You didn't have to punch me!" He yelled, but I was ignoring him at this point. What happened earlier just goes to show how dangerous it is being around him. I'm going to have to avoid him at all costs...

"Himeko, where'd he go?!" Bossun asked when we found her on the ground in front of that boy from earlier. I hope that girl broke up with him. Wasn't his name... Masatoshi! Yeah.

"Oh, right!" She remembered, looking around. But no one was around us, just that boy. She stood up, scowling at no one in particular.

"Jougasaki, as we thought," Bossun said.

"He's a fast one, ain't he?" Himeko commented, before glaring at Masatoshi, who was still on the ground. "You sure have a knack for spoilin' things, don'tcha?" She said threateningly, cracking her knuckles.

"Eh? W-What? What did I do?"

And with that, Himeko slapped the blood out of his nose.

After that, we searched around for a bit more, my knuckles itching to just beat this Jougasaki guy to a pulp. We ended up at a pond, the same pond that Teppei got paint dropped on him at. There was a sign that said, "Don't feed the koi."

"So, you were always right here?" Bossun asked Masatoshi.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Thanks to you guys, Yumi-chan dumped me."

Bossun and Himeko looked surprised and ashamed, while I just laughed. What? _He_ was going to dump _her_ anyway. Might as well have it turned around on him, see how he likes it.

"That was all Switch," Bossun replied sheepishly.

"After that, I just stood there, looking at my reflection in the pond," he gave a weak smile. A forced smile. "I, like that pond, had lost my koi..."

_**Koi= Type of fish / Koi= Love**_

"Do you have to sound like a smartass _all_ the time?!" Himeko yelled. We all turned to Bossun, who was just staring into space. Blood was also dripping from his nose... "Bossun, what's wrong?" She asked. "And your nose is bleeding," she added.

"Why wasn't he a victim?" Bossun asked, ignoring the last part.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Why wasn't he targeted?" Bossun continued, a calculating look on his face. I guess he _can_ be serious at times. But, the seriousness was ruined when we heard a weird ringtone. It went like, 'Duh duh, duh duh, duh duuuuh...'.

Masatoshi, Himeko, and I sweatdropped. Yep, even though the seriousness is gone, he still has that calculating look on his face. He's... Awful.

"It's a mail from Switch," Bossun told us, opening up his orange flip phone. I don't know if I said this before, but orange is my favorite color. It just goes to show how ironic some things are...

"What the hell is with that ringtone?!" Himeko demanded.

"So lame," I deadpanned. But Himeko and I stood by Bossun anyway, reading the message.

4/17 16:08

From: Switch

Sub: Good work~ (*-^-)/¶

Finished with the investigation of Jougasaki! ¥(-o-)/

I got lots of info! I'll tell you all 'bout it late(*`Π')b-rs!

b((((^))))q Shake-shake!

"I'll never understand him," I deadpanned. "Ever."

"God damn his mails are high-strung!" Himeko yelled.

Bossun just had an annoyed smirk on his face as he held it up. Suddenly, the lame ringtone ran again, making us gaze in wonder at what else he could have put down.

4/17 16:10

From: Switch

Sub: Re Good work~ (*-^-)/¶

Now, now... (* ^ o ^ ) /" (~~;)

Don't be so mad.

(SPARKLE SMILE) (° ^ • ) \"

"**How the hell is he responding to me?!**"

4/17 16:10

From: Switch

Sub: Re Good work~ (*-^-)/¶

Actually, I'm nearby.

¢( • w • * ) *glance*

"Glance," Switch said, coming from behind a tree.

"**You were here the whole time?!**" Bossun, Himeko, and I yelled.

So, after Himeko scolded Switch, it was time for class to resume. After that, we all came back to the Sket-dan clubroom. It's amazing how fast the day has gone... I still need to get a toothbrush and some toothpaste, though... Anyway, Switch decided to tell us the information he got.

"So, when Jougasaki was in elementary school, it seems he made a game of playing pranks on people and then running away," Switch explained when we made it to the clubroom. He was sitting at the table, Himeko and Teppei were sitting on the bench near the table, Bossun was sitting on the bench near the window, and I was standing up beside the door, since I don't want to sit by Bossun.

"Perfect," I exclaimed, hitting my palm with my fist. "That's enough evidence, right? I've been waiting for this all day..."

"We have to be sure, though," Switch said, everyone else sweatdropping.

"So, have you figured anything out?" Himeko asked Bossun. Why the hell would _he_ know?

"No, just a little longer," Bossun answered. He grabbed his goggles, giving that serious look again. "I'm gonna piece it all together now."

"Um, piece what all together?" Teppei asked.

"It's best not to speak to him at the moment," Switch said, Teppei giving him a confused look.

"He's entered his 'concentration mode'," Himeko explained. Wait... Concentration mode? "When Bossun puts on his goggles, his concentration levels shoot way up. When Bossun gets like this, he's actually kinda awesome. Hear that, Kuro? Our boss isn't just an annoying, lame, lazy slack-ass! He has his cool moments, too!"

I snorted, wanting to see whether he could really figure out everything just by this 'concentration mode' thing. I doubt it, let's just hurry and kick Jougasaki's ass! "Okay," I nodded anyway, a smirk on my face.

"They're on!" Bossun exclaimed, putting the goggles over his eyes. He crossed his arms and just sat there, a silence overcoming the room. His lip was quivering, and after a while he started to sweat, even though it's pretty cold in here. I... I'm probably delirious, but I could feel the air shift when he started this concentration thing.

His face started turning red, and he quickly removed his goggles, standing up and starting to cough. As if... As if he was concentrating so much that he forgot to do the most simplest thing... Breathe...

"Bossun!" Himeko stood up, worried about the boy's condition. Hey, he's standing, he's _now_ breathing; he's alright.

"Man, I'm beat," he coughed out. Suddenly, he stopped, a serious look back on his face. His black bangs were covering his eyes, making him look a _little_ cool. "Now then... I'll tell you the plan."

...

"**Everyone, go home!**"

Everyone paused, looking at the boy like he was crazy.

"Huh?" Himeko and I tilted our head.

"We'll lure him out," Bossun started to explain, sitting down. "He won't target us unless we're alone, see..."

"But, will you be okay alone, Bossun?" Himeko asked.

"Sure, leave it to me," he smirked. I scowled, stomping up to the other boy.

"Are you serious? Does that even make any sense?!" I yelled. "I don't know what you did with that concentration shit, but everyone going home and you staying here is complete bullshit! I doubt you're fast enough to catch him or strong enough to beat him! It should be **me** who'll stay here!"

"No!" Bossun glared at me this time, standing up so we were face to face. "I'm the leader of the Sket-dan, and you're just a new recruit. _You_ do what _I _say, got it?! I know what I'm doing," he turned away from me, looking at the slightly uneasy people in the room. "Okay! Dismissed!"

"Gosh, Bossun," Himeko yawned, grabbing her hockey stick to leave with. "I swear... I guess we'll see what happens tomorrow..." And with that she walked out the room.

"I will _hopefully_ see you tomorrow, Bossun," Switch said, taking his laptop and leaving. Teppei gave Bossun a look I couldn't read, before also excusing himself. I just stared at Bossun, not knowing what to do. I didn't expect him to suddenly go off on me like that... And I don't have a home to go to...

...

"Aren't you going, Kuro?" Bossun asked, but it sounded more like he was telling me to go. And I said earlier that he's _not_ my boss...

"Go to hell," I spat, stomping out the room. "I have to go to the bathroom." I didn't wait for Bossun to answer, I slammed the door behind me, stomping to the bathroom.

Man... I... I'm so hungry... I just realized that I didn't have anything to eat today or yesterday... All I had was that gum, and that messed up my stomach a bit. I'm not going to cry, of course, I just... I just need to pour some water on my face. Yeah...

And that's exactly what I did. As soon as I walked in the white tiled bathroom, I headed straight to the sink to wash my face off. The water felt so good, and I unconsciously started putting some in my hair. That cold feeling calmed me down a bit, but I tensed right back up and cursed under my breath as soon as I felt the hand on my shoulder.

I didn't even say anything as I grabbed the person's arm and squeezed it, making sure I at least make a bruise. I heard a familiar squeal of pain, accompanied by the yelling and pulling. I let go of the person's hand right when they tugged back, making them fall back. I finally turned around, hoping to see the person in the toilet, but instead, he was balancing himself over it, almost about to fall in. The person is Bossun...

"Hey, Kuro! G-Grab my hand before I fall in!" He screamed, reaching his hand out. I just stood there, an indifferent look on my face.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, not even inching over towards him. This just made him lose his balance a little more, trying desperately to reach me.

"Please! Just help!" He begged, almost falling. "I'll tell you, just help m-" He couldn't finish, because he was finally falling over. I reluctantly caught him in time, adding a bit of by strength so he wouldn't grab me down on top of him. "Gah!" He gasped, as if I saved time from death, or something.

"Can you tell me what you want now?" I asked, letting go of his hand and stepping back, just in case he came here to fight. _I'll_ be ready.

He was still panting, but he managed to ask, "What's your phone number?" I blinked, then blinked again to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"What?" I asked, having to make sure. I'm still not getting that close to him, this bastard isn't getting the upper hand on me in case he wants to fight.

"What's your number?" He asked again, finally not panting anymore and smiling at me.

"I don't have a phone," I answered.

"Email?"

"Nope."

"...How do you communicate with people?" He asked, while I just shrugged, deciding I'm gonna have to lie.

"I've... Never had any friends," I decided that would be a good lie, and he wouldn't pester me about it. That's good.

"Oh," he just nodded, like he understood. I doubt he understands anything. "Is that why you act so cold to me?" He asked. I shook my head, fearing where the conversation would take me. I'm a good liar, but you have to remember your lies... And that's where I might slip up at.

"I just don't like you," I said, bluntly. I could see the slight frown on his face, that slight seriousness coming up, but it was gone the second it came.

"Anyway, the real reason I came was to tell you the _real_ plan."

"The _real_ plan?" I tilted my head. What is he talking about?

"I've mailed Himeko and Switch the real plan, but I didn't have your number, so I had to tell you," he explained. I just nodded. "They should already be positioned behind the gymnasium. We should hurry, before it's too late."

And with that, he grabbed my wrist and led me outside, because I knew it would have took me a while to find the front door. I have no sense of direction... He told me to be ready when the Paint Mask comes, and I nodded, hiding behind a tree. Bossun just stood out in the open, seeming to be waiting for the paint bastard. I could see another person hiding in the bushes across from me, with a black afro...

...

I resisted the urge to yell, because I heard footsteps. It was coming from behind Bossun, and they were getting faster. Suddenly, a boy with a white shirt and brown hair came from the shadows. He had on a red and blue mask, and a bucket of paint in his hands. They were about to throw the bucket of paint on Bossun before...

"Psyche!" Bossun exclaimed, swiftly turning around. This is when I moved... I ran from my hiding spot behind the tree and out in the open, heading straight for the masked bastard! The afro wearing person jumped up from the bushes, too, throwing their wig and mustache on the ground. It was Himeko, she was also running for the masked bastard, her blue hockey stick in hand.

She got behind the boy in the blink of an eye, her hockey stick holding the boy by the neck. She was using her other hand to hold the boy by the arm. I was also right beside the boy, my hand on his mask. As soon as I take it off, I'll beat his face in! Yeah... That sounds good... I still don't like that it's not Jougasaki, but I don't care. At least we got 'em! If only Teppei were here to see this...

"Don't move," Himeko and I demanded, smirking at each other. She's really starting to become someone I can be around...

"Good, Himeko, Kuro. Nice job," Bossun congratulated, his hands in his pocket while he was trying to act cool. He was even smirking! I swear... "Now keep him..."

"Move, and I strip the skin of yer face," Himeko threatened.

"Move, and I pluck your eyeballs out with a knife," I threatened, Himeko and I nodding at each other.

"You two are scary, man! Just take of his mask!" Bossun yelled, looking like he was about to shit bricks. He then smirked again, his wannabe cool self coming back. "I sent the real plan afterwards by mail. Face it, you've lost, Paint Mask." I started pulling the mask off, slowly but surely. "Well, I know who you already are... **Transfer Student!**"

I took the mask off and started my punch to his face. But, the words finally registered what he said, and I stopped right at the tip of his nose. T-Teppei was looking at us, wide-eyed. I gasped, my fist slowly unclenching and my hand falling to my side.

Himeko and I stepped back, not believing it was him. H-How..? Why..? He was the most normal... The one who I actually felt could easily be by friend! Even though I denied it at first... I...

"Y-You've got it all wrong!" He denied the accusation, even though he was right there. "What are you talking about? I was j-just checking out the area, and..."

"Holding a can of paint?" Bossun questioned, making him look down in shame. "You said that you were looking at the koi in the pond. I can't believe that. You probably got the wrong idea from the sign, but there's no koi in there right now."

Teppei's eyes widened, while Himeko clarified. "Yup. There haven't been any since last year," she told him.

_"After that, I just stood there, looking at my reflection in the pond," he gave a weak smile. A forced smile. "I, like that pond, had lost my koi..."_

I remember Masatoshi saying that...

"Therefore, the incident you told us about was a lie," Bossun continued. "Your target is the Sket-dan! And Jougasaki gave you the orders! Right?" I tensed when hearing that. So... Is Teppei working for Jougasaki... Or is Jougasaki bullying him? Either way, I'm in a fighting mood again!

"J-Jougasaki? Who's that?" Teppei tried to feign ignorance. "I just transfered here, so..."

"Stop playing _fucking_ dumb!" I yelled, causing him to instantly shut up. "Why?! Why did you do all this shit?!"

"Sugihara Teppei..." Switch said, coming out of nowhere. He always says the whole person's name when he's about to give information... I've learned that about him... "When you were in Elementary School, you lived near here. Jougasaki was in the same grade as you."

Teppei gaped, then slowly looked back down. "So you saw through everything? That's right. I was bullied by Jougasaki. The entire time in elementary school," his voice was like a dead person's... Like he just didn't care anymore, but he still felt a ting of sadness...

"And then you moved at the same time you graduated," Switch added.

"You moved back to this town, then," Bossun deducted.

"I thought this would be a chance to remake myself," Teppei said. "But, Jougasaki is here in this high school!" He shut his eyes as if he was holding back tears. But, he probably is... "I met him yesterday... He used to make me play truth or dare with him, but he would make me always choose dare. If I didn't do it..!" He shook his head. "He dared me to cover one of the Sket-dan in paint... And so I..."

"Pouring it on yourself was to camouflage what really happened," Bossun crossed his arms. "If you were a victim, there'd no way you'd be a suspect."

"But why'd you do everything Jougasaki says like that?" Himeko asked.

"You think it's stupid, I bet," Teppei smiled weakly. "But for me, it's a big problem. You're laughing at me, I'm sure."

"Why the fuck would I laugh at you?" I tilted my head. "You were bullied through Elementary School, that's something that's also happened to me. I understand how you feel, because I felt it..." This seemed to surprise the members of Sket-dan and Teppei. Hn... The potty mouth, violent member of the Sket-dan was bullied through Elementary School? Yeah, I was. I don't really know how I just remembered something like that from my past life... It just came to me... "I'm not going to go into details, because I hardly like any of you, Himeko being the one I like best right now... But, I understand. And you know what we're going to do, right? I'm sure this guy made the Sket-dan to help people like you... I guess he's sorta good," I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"It's no use," Teppei yelled. "I can't go against him! A person like me can't have a peaceful campus life if I stand up to him!" He was crying now, the tears silently sliding down his face. "I can't have it escalate by going against him... I'll just try not to bother anyone, and get through it somehow!"

Suddenly, Bossun grabbed the can of paint from Teppei, and I secretly feared he would toss it on the boy. If he did that... I don't know what I'd do... I'd really **hurt** Bossun. But, instead of doing that, Bossun dumped it on himself!

"Yah!" He exclaimed, the red paint falling onto his red hat, then off of the hat and onto his hair and face. Then on his shirt, dripping on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Himeko yelled, while I just stared at him in dumbfounded silence. "Scary!" She added.

"I ain't gonna push you and say something like 'Get the courage and stand up to him!' If you could do that, it wouldn't have come to this," he started. "All you needed to do was tell me. Say 'I gotta cover you in paint.' If a friend's in trouble, the Sket-dan will save him!"

"A friend?" Teppei said in confusion.

"**What's being covered in a little paint?!**" Bossun yelled.

Everything was silent, but suddenly, Teppei really started to cry. "I... I lied to my friends..."

"You don't got time to cry, right?" Bossun smiled. "I thought you were remaking yourself. Friends, clubs... You'll experience all kinds of new things now!" He laughed. "Maybe we can all help remake Kuro next..."

"Fuck off," I smiled, crossing my arms.

"...Right!" Teppei smiled, the tears in his eyes now gone.

"Now then..." Bossun looked down, smirking. "Where are you watching from Jougasaki?" Bossun asked out loud, making my eyes widen. "Over there?" He pointed to some shed that I just realized was there.

"Is he really here? Is he watching?!" I scowled at the thought of him laughing at Teppei, watching him cry. "**That fucking bitch has the damn nerves to watch?!**"

"Yes, he's definitely nearby, watching," Switch informed. Oh, hell no... I'm definitely going to kill that bastard... "It appears an evil aura has surrounded Kuro."

"Now then... It's time to finish this, Teppei!" Bossun exclaimed. I didn't hear Teppei's response, because Himeko and I charged for the shed at lightning fast speeds.

"**JOUGASAKI!**" Himeko and I screamed, _kicking_ through the shed walls. And there, just as Bossun predicted, was bitch one and bitch two. Bitch one being Jougasaki, and bitch two being his friend. Why the hell is his friend here anyway?! My blood is at it's peak...

"O-Onihime?! And s-some boy?!" Jougasaki's friend exclaimed. The shed had dust flying every now, considering we just tore threw it.

"Ever heard of something called a door?" Bossun asked.

"**You two shitheads know what this is about,**" I said darkly. "**I've literally been waiting for this all fucking day, and I **_**was**_** going to give you two a break, but I'm furious now...**"

"Oh, Teppei? W-We were just kidding around... I wasn't b-being serious," Jougasaki smiled nervously. I sucked my teeth, cracking my knuckles.

"Oh, hear that, guys? He's been mentally terrorizing Teppei ever since elementary school, but we should let him go because he said he was just playing, right?" I laughed, before deepening my voice and glaring. "**You make me sick.**"

"Exactly!" Bossun agreed. "The bully always says it's a joke. But to the one being bullied, it's **dead** serious!"

"Get ready for it!" Himeko warned, me and her getting ready to kick ass.

"Damn it!" He cursed, grabbing a metal pole. Oh? A handicap... This'll be fun... I noticed his friend trying to hide in the corner... **GUILTY BY ASSOCIATION!**

"Yaaaaaahhhhh!" We all charged at Jougasaki, but I doubt Bossun and Switch is going to do anything. Switch is carrying a fucking laptop for pete's sake!

Jougasaki swung at Himeko, but she blocked his attack with her awesome hockey stick. I then used this chance to run up and roundhouse kick the shit out of Jougasaki's face. He stumbled back, dropping the pole, so I took the pleasure of picking it up. Oh Yeah... This feels nice in my hands...

Himeko started swinging her hockey stick at Jougasaki, the latter dodging all the strikes by the hair on his tongue! Himeko and I glanced at each other, nodding, before we both brought our weapons up. Bossun and Switch gave a war cry for no apparent reason, while Himeko and I both swung at Jougasaki. "**YAAAAAAAAA!**" We both hit him in the face, knocking him high into the air with a pained grunt and falling down onto his quivering buddy.

Their was plenty of smoke around us now, both Jougasaki and his friend groaning in pain. Himeko smirked, but I wasn't done. That was hardly a fight, more like a play date to me.

"Are you guys done already?" I asked, lightly stepping on Jougasaki's body. They didn't answer, so I just started kicking, adding more power to every kick. "This is nothing compared to what Teppei felt, you damn dogs! Gosh... Why don't you just at least get back up so I can punch you back down? That was _boooring_!"

I turned around to see Bossun and Switch stretching outside the shed as if they did something. All they did was run around and yell! But Himeko... She's definitely my friend now. I don't know about anything else, but I _do_ respect her.

"Well, that was a disappointment," I sighed, walking over to them. Teppei just stared at us in amazement, making me smirk. "You can change now, okay? So make sure you do whatever you want to do, cause the Sket-dan will be with you all the way!"

"Yeah!" He furiously nodded, a glint of excitement and admiration in his eyes. After that, we all talked for a while, ignoring the two groaning boys behind us. When they got the strength to stand up, I punched them both back down, earning a compliment from Himeko and a sweatdrop from the rest.

"Well, I'm going home, now," Himeko yawned. "Bye, guys!"

"I shall leave as well," Switch said, following Himeko out of the school zone. Teppei left immediately after, saying something about being late for dinner, or whatever... Leaving Bossun and I, _again_...

"Aren't you going home? Bye," I snorted, walking to the school. I felt a little light-headed... I don't know why...

"Wait, where are _you_ going?" Bossun asked. I sighed, turning around to glare at him.

"To the damn bathroom! Bye! See ya! Hasta la vista!" And with that I turned back around, rubbing my eyes cause they were blurring a bit. I must be tired...

"Hey, Kuro..." The other boy started. "You don't look so well..."

I turned around to snap at him, to yell at him that I'm fine and that he should just go home, but for some reason I couldn't. My eyes were too blurry to see now, and before I knew it, I was on the ground. The last thing I heard was Bossun's yelling... Wow, don't tell me I'm going to die, _again_...

...

_Fuck my life_, and with that, everything went black.

_**Wow, I feel like I just wrote a whole story arc... Ahem. Anyway, pretty please review, because it gives me energy to continue writing this! Okay, bye! Bye nii~!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hell**_**o! Sket-dan? Oh, No...**

_Chapter 4: Getting Comfortable? Of course not..._**__**

_**Author's Notes: I'm sooo sorry for not updating this story in a while! I really am! So don't gut me please..! And I really love all of you that reviewed! Reviews are like the best thing a writer can get! It makes them feel all happy inside...**_

I awoke to the sounds of mindless chatter, it seemed. My eyes opened by themselves, and three questions came into my head almost instantly.

1. Where the fuck am I?

2. Who the fuck are these three people staring at me?

3. And why the hell am I on a couch?

And then, I started to remember what happened before this...

...

I was killed and brought into an Anime called Sket Dance. I met this weird group called Sket-dan. I slept in a clubroom... That's nice. Anyway, we investigated the 'Paint Mask' case... Teppei turned out to be the offender, but ended up being the victim. We kicked ass... And... I fell on the ground.

...

And now that my vision isn't blurry from just waking up... I see that Bossun is one of the three that's staring at me. So, that means...

...

Oh, no...

"Is he awake now? His eyes are open, but he's not doing anything," The brown haired girl said, tilting her head. "I think he's dead." No... No, that's not it. How do you respond, or say anything for that matter, in this situation?! It's awkward... And just staring at them is making it more awkward.

"...Where am I?" I asked them. My voice was hoarse, but they didn't seem to care about that. In a situation like this, even if my voice is hoarse, they should fir-

"Oh, my God! His voice is hoarse! Get him something to drink, Rumi! Hurry!"

...Yeah... I forgot that I'm in an Anime...

"That's not necessary," I started to get out the couch, my sharp look telling them to back up. Bossun immediately complied, backing up way more than necessary. But, the brown haired girl, who I think is Rumi, and the long, brown haired lady just gave me a confused look. I felt my temper rising at an unnerving rate, and I ended up saying something I knew I shouldn't have. "Are you two fucking blind? That look meant, _Get the hell away from me_. Comprendo?"

There was a moment of silence, the brown haired girl's expression changing from confused to mad to scared. From the corner of my eye I saw Bossun's jaw drop, practically trembling. What? I just said what was on my mind. There's no reason to get _that_ sca-

**Pop! **

...

She slapped me..! Th-The long haired bitch slapped me! I could just stare wide eyed as my face turned from the impact. And... I'm pretty sure I have a red mark on my face now.

This, as you could predict, made my blood boil. Who the fuck does she think she is to go and slap me?! She doesn't have any damn authority on me!

"That was no way to speak to the person who was nice enough to let you stay here. I even made food for you, you know?" She put her hands on her hip and sighed, looking at Bossun. "You were right when you said he was a rude, mean looking potty mouth." This made me turn my head to glare at Bosssun, who turned red in embarrassment.

"M-Mom... You don't have to say all that," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. At this moment, I noticed he didn't have his hat on. That's why I didn't recognize him at first... It's not like I observed his face all day. The only thing I really recognize him by is that red, surprisingly cool but dorky hat.

"You make the weirdest friends," Rumi sighed, walking away into the hallway. "I'm going to my room." And with that, she was gone. My cheek was starting to sting by now, but I'm not gonna rub it. I'll make it seem like it didn't hurt at all... Although it did kinda hurt...

"Where am I?" I asked again.

"You're at my house," Bossun started to explain, walking over to me. He motioned for me to move my legs for him to sit down, but I just glared at him. He sighed, deciding on standing up. "You just suddenly passed out in front of me! So, I carried you to my house. It's the job of the Sket-dan to he-"

"Yeah, yeah. Friendship and shit," I got off the couch, turning away from Bossun. The lady was in the kitchen. She must be finishing up the food. "I must have passed out since I didn't have anything to eat yesterday... Or today," I mused, tapping my foot on the floor and crossing my arms.

"Why didn't you eat yesterday? Or today?" He asked. "Although, we did skip lunch to help Teppei, but you should have at least had breakfast. And you should have had dinner at home yesterday, right?"

"..." I decided not to answer, since I really didn't have an answer. Maybe I could say I was fasting? That's stupid, though... We have practically the same build...

"Actually, where do you live? I never see you walk home or anything..."

"Hey, come on and eat if you're hungry," The lady called out to us, placing plenty of different plates of food on the dinner table. I _think_ it's the dinner table. "I'm sure your parents must be worried sick. Tell me their number and we can call them," she said, holding up a cellphone. Is it just me... Or are the phones here _super_ outdated...

And wait... Did she just tell me..? Oh... That's right, I don't have any parents. Not in this world, at least. They probably are worried, or probably crying their hearts out because their son was brutally murdered by three bastards in black suits. _If_ they loved me... But, considering how I turned out...

I was probably raised badly, or not raised at all...

"Uh, Kuro, you're spacing out," Bossun looked worried for a second, but smirked the next. "Don't tell me you forgot your parents' numbers. Dumbass," he coughed out, making me turn my head to stare him down.

"You'll be forgetting you even had a family if you piss me off," I said in a surprisingly calm tone. That just made it eerier, though. I turned back to the lady, who looked worried about something. I don't know what, but it better not concern me.

"Thank you for the food," I bowed, gagging inside. I'll never bow to this bitch again. "And thank you for letting me stay here tonight. I won't repay you back, though. And I might just sue you for hitting me, but that's whatever."

She smiled. "Aww, _no problem,_" she said, sarcasm dripping from her throat. "Now sit down and eat. We'll call your parents later."

_Whatever... _I sighed, sitting down at the table. _I'll think of some lies while I'm eating._

The food was actually pretty good, and I learned a few things about the people here. The lady is Bossun's mom, Akane. And that girl is Bossun's sister, Rumi.

We just mindlessly chatted most of the dinner. Mostly Bossun trying to get me to conversate, me cursing him out, and Akane calling us "cute." I don't know what drugs she's on, but I don't think it's right for a grown lady to call her son and his... School-person-that-knows-him cute. Especially when they're both 16 years old.

After the dinner, Akane felt tired and headed to bed. I mentally cheered that she forgot about calling my _parents_. Anyway, she went to bed, leaving Bossun and I washing the dishes. Mostly Bossun, though. I don't wash dishes for people I don't know or like.

"Oh, she forgot about calling your mom," Bossun said randomly. I instantly tensed. God DAMN it! "Don't you think she's worried about you?" I just hummed, trying my best to act like I didn't hear him. "Hey, Kuro? Ya hear me?"

"Hey, I need some supplies," I just decided to ignore his question all together. I would normally just walk out and leave, but I don't know where I am. And the school should be locked by now... "We're going to the store. I need to get a few things."

"...Huh? The store?" He looked confused, but then irritated. "Why do I have to go with you to the store? You might as well go home then."

"I've decided to stay here tonight, but don't get the wrong idea," I stuck my nose up, walking to the door. "I'm just doing this because I kind of live far away, got it? So I need to get a toothbrush if I'm staying here. And some sleeping clothes..."

"Oh," the idiot mumbled. "But you could just borrow my night clothes for the night. We're the same height, and you look like the same weight as me."

"I'd rather not," I hissed, opening the door. "Well, come the fuck on! I don't have time to wait!"

"Alright, hold on, sheesh," he waved me off, making my vein pop. Ah, it happened again. "Mom! We're going out! We'll be back soon!" He shouted. He turned to me. "Okay! Let's _gooo!_"

...

Nighttime in Japan really is beautiful. The store lights seem to just compliment the night sky, making it look like some sort of nighttime festival. And there are plenty of stores and even a few restaurants that looks like it'll be good. Although I'm not here for any of that. I just need to get a toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and some clothes. I might not have enough for clothes, though... And I'm not getting a part time job in an Anime! Even a shitty one like this!

"Hygiene Alive has everything you're looking for," Bossun told me. We were walking side to side, his hands in his pockets as he looked around boredly. I was looking around in amazement, since I've never seen anything like this. I don't think. Memory loss, remember? "As I said earlier, you can just borrow my clothes for the night. And I have toothpaste at my house, you know? You're just staying one night, so why would you need to buy all this crap? Do you have a special brand you buy, huh? Huh?"

I bit back an insult and just ignored him, walking into a store called Hygiene Alive. What kind of people name these stores? I didn't waste any time finding everything, but I had to use all my money to buy these things. So much for buying clothes...

And now that I realize it, I'm going to run out of toothpaste and deodorant sooner or later... And I won't have any money to buy anymore! I might have to become a thief...

...

Okay, now I'm really considering moving in with Bossun. I'm sure it'll be much more comfortable than the clubroom, and I could at least guarantee that I won't run out of anything with a responsible - I'm saying that as an example. That bitch slapped me - adult there. But, I just don't like Bossun! Even though he's the main character - I suppose! I might be wrong! - I just don't like him.

Not to mention that awkward moment when he fell on top of me...

"Kuro, you're spacing out again. You know, you do that a lot," he said, which made me turn to look at him. Without his hat, he looks a little different. Maybe it's how he's acting... He acts a little different at school, I suppose. And I hate people like that. "I told you that you wouldn't need to get toothpaste. Now you're outta money, so I guess you're stuck wearing my clothes tonight."

"Just... Leave me alone," I mumbled, speeding up my walk. I have a lot of things I need to think about. I know I'm being stubborn, but... I just...

The only one I'd try and live with is Himeko, but she's a girl and it just wouldn't work out. Hormones and stuff... And her parents, including her, might beat my ass. And I don't feel comfortable around Switch. I don't feel comfortable around Bossun, but I just can't understand Switch.

I guess... I guess it's only reasonable I live with Bossun. His bitch of a mom seems alright, and his sister doesn't seem like she'll bother me. And I don't _have_ to associate with Bossun! Yeah... I'll just ask his mom tomorrow. Although, I need to make up a lie about my homing situation...

**Crash! **

I don't know how I didn't notice, but I accidentally ran into some dude while I was thinking. The other guy fell on the ground, while I just stumbled back. The guy looked up at me, enraged. From how he looks, he might be in some sort of gang. He was a muscly guy, like Jougasaki, and he had on a ripped shirt. His pants had holes in them, too. Typical gang member.

And I hate gangs.

What's the point in joining a gang and acting all big in strong just because you're in a group? Get them alone and they're weak. Heck, they're mostly like cockroaches! I know from just plain knowledge that if you beat up a gang member, they just stalk you. They sometimes get a large group and attack, but as soon as you take out a few of them they hightail it. The only thing I'm afraid of them having is a gun, probably from past trauma. Or should I say past life trauma?

Oh, and the guy I pushed down already has friends glaring at me. At least I skipped part one.

"You need to watch where you're going, punk," the one on the ground sneered. Oh, really? Sneering already? I thought they did that when I beat them up, threatening I was gonna pay. Oh, well... Skipping a lot of things here.

"You shouldn't stand in the middle of a walkway," I glared. I then looked up at his friends and glared at them, daring them to make a move. Everything got tense. Bossun was the one who broke the silence.

"Uh... My friend here is sorry for bumping into you. Excuse us," he grabbed my arm, trying to pull me away. I pulled from the contact, grabbed _his_ arm, and tossed him on the ground. He groaned, muttering under his breath about me being dangerous and what not. I don't want them to get the wrong idea, or I'll have to beat their asses a little bit brutally.

I took a threatening step forward, and the guy I bumped into jumped to his feet, taking out a knife. Perfect. That's a good enough reason to fight to me.

I swiftly ran up and grabbed the boy's wrist, twisting it with as much force as I could. He dropped the knife, of course. And before he could scream in pain, I chopped him on his neck, knocking him out. Or killed him. I hope it's not the latter. I don't need to go to jail... Or court... Or anything.

The other guys were taking out their weapons now; knives, chains, and... Sticks? Really? Sticks? This'll be over quickly. I ignored Bossun's yells and rushed for the ones with the knives.

...

"Man... You were moving so fast I hardly knew what was happening," Bossun told me as we were walking back to his house. "I mean, you took out about 6 guys! Even Himeko would have at least a little trouble!" He paused. "Well... You did get hurt a bit."

I scoffed, even though he was right. I had plenty of knife cuts on me, since I wasn't fast enough to take them all out at once. As soon as I dispatched the first one, they all jumped me. It was dumb that they weren't stabbing, but just slashing with the knives. Although, I guess it's because they didn't want to kill me. Especially with Bossun being a witness.

Anyway, after I managed to dispatch the knife thugs, I had to deal with the chain thugs. Luckily, I didn't get hit with any of those, but I got wacked on the head with a stick. Hard. It took all the willpower to not grab one of the knives and kill the one who did that, but I somehow resisted. After I took them down, I made sure to take away their knives and chains. I ignored the sticks, because that was just plain stupid. I knew they would probably target me again, so stealing their weapons was the right choice of action. I don't like using weapons, but I will if I'm mad enough or if I absolutely must.

"How are we going to explain to my mom what happened?" He asked, an awkward grin on his face. Like this has happened to him before, but it'll always be awkward. Something like that.

"I'll just avoid her. For a while," I replied. "It's really none of her business what I do. Maybe she should worry about her own kid," I said. This earned me narrowed eyes from Bossun, to which I ignored. I said I don't like him, and I'm practically being forced to be around him! Damn... Damn... Damn!

We talked a little more, mostly him, and finally made it back to his house. His mom was unsurprisingly sleeping, and his sister was just closed in her room. This is good. I'll think over what I'll tell them about my housing troubles tomorrow. I'll have time to think more, and my fighting cuts wouldn't look so obvious. But first...

"Bossun," I called out to him. He was plopped on the chair. The TV was on, but I doubted he was looking at it. He looked exhausted... Oh, yeah! I remember he poured paint on himself earlier today. Dumbass. I wonder how... I guess he washed it off before I woke up.

I guess this all happened for a reason. Probably those bastards in black had something to do with it! They knew I was too stubborn to voluntarily go to Bossun's house, so they made me forget I was hungry and made me pass out! Yeah, blaming them seems like the most reasonable thing to do.

"I really need a shower. Get me some night clothes and towels ASAP," I ordered, watching with slight amusement at his annoyed expression.

"Hell no! Get it yourself!" He yelled. Dumbass, I can't because I don't know the inside of your house. But, I bit back the raging insults and tried to smile. I couldn't. It came out as a condescending smirk, I bet.

"Oh? That look tells me how spoiled you really are. You aren't use to doing things by yourself, you don't even know your parent's number! You don't even have a phone... What? Is it too common for you?" He smirked. "Stupid rich kids don't know a thing about life."

I stomped over to him, grabbed him by the collar, and brought my fist up to punch him. How the hell did he get _**that**_ idea?! That's so dumb! I'm definitely going to punch his brains out! No, he doesn't have a fucking brain! He has shit in his head!

"One, I was trying to smile," I squeezed harder, making him smirk in nervousness. "Two, I do a lot by myself, _thank you._ A lot more than what _you_ do," I brought him up higher. I could see the drop of sweat trickle down his face. "Three, I don't know my parent's number because... Because I just **fucking** don't! Mind your own **damn** business!" I got sick of seeing his face. I spinned him around and threw him across the room. He flew and hit the wall with a satisfying thump, sliding down onto his face.

"K-Kuro... I was," he brought his face up, a painful smirk on it. I swear... His expressions are the most stupidest... "just playing..."

"I don't care. I'm in a fucked up mood right now," I walked over to him, making him hurriedly get up and back away. "You stupid shithead, I'm not gonna hit you. Not yet, at least. Go get me some damn clothes and some fucking towels!"

"Yes, sir!" And with that he was gone, probably going to his room. Curiosity peaked in my mind, but I ignored it, looking at the TV.

There was a little kid's show on. A donkey (What an ass...) was talking to a big ogre. They had to escape from arrow men, and soon after met up with this overly cute cat. I somehow found myself engrossed in the show, and before long I was watching the whole episode. Apparently, the donkey got married to a dragon, and they somehow had little dragon babies...

...

I don't even want to know how that happened. Nope. Not at all.

Suddenly, I remember Bossun was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. I got up from the comfortable couch and stomped into the hallway. It was a long, dark hallway, beckoning me to pick which route I would go. Left... Or right..?

I remembered Bossun went left, so that's where I went. The first room door was open; it was a bathroom. The second one, however, was closed. My curiosity appeared again. And it was stronger than last time. It was so strong that I opened the door, not even knowing if it was his room or not.

The room was dark, making me think it was his mom's room, since she was sleeping. I even saw a big, dark object at the far end of the room. A bed. I flipped on the lights, not caring if it was his mom or not. Lights don't wake people up. And it certainly didn't wake up the teenage boy that was sprawled across his bed. Oh... **I **was the one that would wake the bastard up.

I closed the door behind me as to not cause attention and walked over to the bed. Looking around, the room was clean but messy. The floor didn't have any crumbs on it, but there were plenty of manga and games. Stereotypical boy room.

I cracked my knuckles and punched as hard as I could on the boy's stomach. His eyes instantly shot open, and a scream was instantly forming.

"AAA-"

I grabbed the pillow and shoved it in his face, muffling the loud scream of pain. I don't know what he thought was happening, but I know he wasn't thinking optimistic. He shouldn't. He started flailing, somehow being strong enough to grab my arm and force me to let go of the pillow. He quickly brought the pillow from his face, hopping out of the bed. He put his back to the wall, eying me as if I was some serial killer. I'm _waaay_ worse than that, dude.

His senses were just coming back to him from being asleep, but his eyes softened as his tensed body started to relax; he knew it was just me.

"Oh! Kuro," he laughed, scratching the back of his head. He looked around the room. "What time is it?" I swiftly charged and punched him in the gut, making him yell again. I didn't care if anyone heard, I was pretty damn pissed.

"I bet you're wondering why I punched you, huh?!" I yelled, stepping back from his recoiled form. "You know that right before you fell asleep you left to get me a towel and clothes, right?!"

He blinked. "I... Did?" I nodded. "Oh, yeah..! I must have been so tired that I fell on my bed and couldn't get up. Hehehe..."

Dumbass.

He's just a dumbass.

...

I've never fully understood the effect of taking showers. All that's happening is water hitting your naked body... What's so great about that? I was so fucking wrong.

I can truthfully say that I felt like staying in that shower forever. I could live in there, can't I? No... Who lives in a bathroom? Anyway, the shower was good, alright? I loved it... And I don't say that about a lot of things.

Because I don't believe in love. That doesn't mean I don't like people... I just can't find myself loving anyone. It's fake. Imagine you like a kid from school... You feel that you're completely in love with this kid. In about a month or so... That love will fade away so fast... It's just not worth dwelling over!

I probably loved my family in my past life... Probably. I wouldn't know because I don't have any memories of my past life. But if I do end up being in "love" in this fake world... It'd only be a regular love. Nothing romantic. A family type love...

But that's impossible, right? I don't have a family... Loving is out of the question.

Doesn't mean I can't like anyone, though. Himeko, for example... If she ever gets there.

"Man... Kuro. You took forever in there," Bossun mumbled when I walked back in his room after the shower. He was nonchalantly sprawled across his bed, reading manga. "What were you doing in there? It was too long for just a simple shower... Am I right?" He gave a perverted smirk.

I hit him... As hard as I could.

...

"S-So," Bossun started after a while of us doing totally nothing. We were in his room just reading manga, but I was drifting off into sleep. "Getting comfortable?"

I snorted. "Why would I..?" And that was the last thing I said before my eyes involuntarily closed and I felt myself falling into the deep black abyss known as sleep.

But I was serious. Why would I be getting comfortable? I'm not originally from an anime, and I'm not use to _spending the night _over my friend's house. I can tell... I know I'm not the type of person to be all buddy-buddy with someone else... Especially someone as annoying as Bossun!

But... As I went to sleep that night... I felt something completely different than when I slept in the clubroom...

Something completely different...


End file.
